Facing The Past
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Deeks has to face a drill for the first time since he had been tortured. Luckily Kensi is there to help him through it. Along the way, they both realise some things. One Shot. Densi Densi and more Densi. Spoilers for 4x24 and 5x01


**~Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated anything. Basically I've had a killer head ache all weekend, so I couldn't really concentrate. I went to the doctor yesterday and he gave me some pills, but my mum wants to keep me off school today so that they can get into my system. Anyway, I really need to stop writing dentist fics, but I've NEVER wrote an NCIS LA one, and I think it's kind of appropriate, considering the end of Season 4. Poor Deeks. So yeah, lots of Densi, just a quick one shot~**

"Deeks?" Kensi said, walking around the office, "Deeks?" She stopped when she saw a lump under a blanket on the sofa. She took the blanket off, revealing Deeks underneath.

"C'mon Deeks, we have to go," she said softly.

He wouldn't move an inch.

"Baby," she said, playing with his hair, making it wrap around her fingers, "C'mon it's for your own good."

"No way," he said, pouting, making Kensi fall in love with him all over again. She pecked him slightly on the lips, and soon that turned into a deeper, more passionate kiss. That was until she accidently hit a sensitive spot in Deeks' mouth and he pulled away sharply, rubbing his jaw line.

"That is why you need to go to the dentist Deeks," she sighed, rubbing his unshaven face.

"No way Kens," he said, "they will hurt me!"

"No, no, baby!" she said, calming him down, "they will make it stop hurting, I promise. It's my dentist anyway, so I know he's good."

"But what about the…" he shivered at the thought of even saying the name of the instrument they used to torture him.

"The drill?" Kensi said.

He nodded, shivering. Kensi hugged him, rubbing his shoulder.

"I promise, they won't hurt you. Don't worry honey, I'll be with you the whole time."

Deeks swallowed, "Promise?"

"Promise." She kissed his forehead and held his hand as they went into her car.

The couple got parked outside the dentists. Kensi unbuckled her seatbelt and went to open the door when she realised that Deeks was frozen to the spot.

"Deeks, you coming?"

He looked at the floor of the car.

"I feel like such a wimp," he said quietly to Kensi.

"No, baby, no you're not a wimp. I think anyone would be traumatised after what you went through, even Hetty! We all have fears, both yours and mine are on a past experience. But the best thing to do is to face them, with someone you trust. Okay?"

"Okay…" he said, bowing down to Kensi's charm and reasoning. They got out of the car and walked to the door of the building. Kensi rang the doorbell and they walked in, holding hands.

"How may I help you?" the blonde receptionist asked. Deeks was too nervous to talk, so Kensi stepped in.

"Appointment for Martin Deeks?" she said, finding it weird saying Martin instead of just Deeks or Marty.

"Oh, yes, Mr Deeks. Have a seat in the waiting room, Dr Renton will be right with you."

The couple took a seat. They were the only people there, other than one other patient in another room.

"You ok?" Kensi asked. She held him close and rubbed his arm, soothing him with her voice. He started breathing heavier.

"Shhh, shh," she said softly, slowing his breathing and letting him sit upright. That was until the dental assistant appeared.

"Martin?" she said, raising Deeks' breathing again. Kensi stood up with him, as the assistant led them into a room at the end of the corridor.

"Take a seat," she said, pointing to the dentist's chair, "Dr Renton will be here soon." She left the room, leaving Deeks and Kensi alone. She kissed him on the cheek, soothing his nerves slightly when Dr Renton came in.

"Hello, I'm Michael," the dentist said, shaking his hand.

"Marty," he said, keeping his composure.

"Oh, Kensi, is this your boyfriend?"

The couple nodded as the dentist put his mask on.

"Now, I understand you have been having some pain in your tooth? Let me just take a look and see what I have to do."

With a reassuring smile from Kensi, Deeks opened his mouth, letting the dentist examine the problem.

"Ah, there we go, you have a cavity," he said, "All we need to do is drill it and fill it in, ok?"

Sadly though, this made Deeks look at the man in fear as painful memories flooded back into his mind. Kensi crouched down beside him and rubbed his hand in circles, trying to calm him down again.

"It's ok baby, remember, he is not going to hurt you," she said to him.

Reluctantly, Deeks' opened up again.

Once he was all numbed up, the dentist brought out his drill. Although Deeks' felt numb, he still didn't believe that it wouldn't hurt. He started to whimper softly, but soon stopped as Kensi ruffled his hair again.

"Don't worry, you're safe remember?" Kensi said softly.

He opened his mouth and shut his eyes tightly, thinking only of the woman next to him…

When the couple returned to NCIS, Sam and Callen were sitting at their desks, awaiting their arrival. They smiled as Deeks and Kensi walked through the door.

"What?" Deeks said, suspiciously.

"How was it?" Sam said, referring to the dentist appointment.

"Ok," he said quietly, sitting back at his desk.

"Ok? Deeks you were brilliant!" Kensi said smiling.

"Really? Congrats Deeks," Callen said.

Eric whistled the team from upstairs. They all followed, except from Deeks who stopped at the top of the stairs. Kensi turned around.

"Deeks? You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, just, can I ask you something?" he said.

"Anything," she said.

"You said you had a fear based on a past experience. What is it?"

She swallowed hard and looked Deeks right in the eye.

"I am afraid of…" she trailed off.

"What?" he said. This time he was playing with her hair trying to get her to open up, "You can tell me baby. What are you afraid of?"

"Losing you…"

**~Haven't really wrote Densi before, but I watched 6 straight hours of NCIS LA yesterday, I had to. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it~**


End file.
